Astoria's Trian Ride to Hogwarts
by rambunctious child
Summary: Astoria is well on her way to her first year of Hogwarts school, things couldn't possibly be better could they? Well actually, with a train accomadating, Daphne, snobby firts years, dementors and everyones preconceptions they could be. R&R


AN*this came to me out of no where, quite literally, i was cleaning out my documents and found this started, so i finished it, and now have a dirty documents file :( aww well, if you REVIEW it'll all be worth it

**disclaimer- you are aware your on right? **

The train ride was absolutely miserable. I was scared, no petrified. I never so much as slept out from my house, and now my parents were sending me to sleep at some strange place impossibly far from home until holidays. Daphne wasn't particularly sensitive of the fact. Ignoring me unless complaining over her shoulder how I was slowing her down, when she was far from keeping pace with me. Eventually we did make it onto the train just so I could be dropped off in an empty compartment along her way to her fellow Slytherin's

"Now, I don't want to speak to you until you're an official Slytherin, you understand."

"What if I'm not in Slytherin?"

She left at that, slamming the door in a way that told me just what she thought about that suggestion. I was later joined by a girl with hair black as pitch and as curly as vines coiled around a thin rode, her voice was loud and arduous. She made me feel small in comparison, as if she knew better, although according to her words she was just a silly little school girl, even more so then most eleven year olds. She'd introduced herself, Romilda Vane. Beside her sat a boy with skinny arms, a sharp nose and slim eyes who chomped on his food and kept shooting spitballs in the space between my eyes. I believe he was Stewart Ackerley. Beside me sat Graham Pritchard, his hair was in brown stubby spikes, and he had stubby fingers, brown with chocolate, which kept leaving stubby brown sticky marks in my book.

Just then the compartment door slid open to allow a thin face to stick through.

"Is there room left over. Good," She answered herself after taking a look and slipped through the space between the door and its frame.

" because my last compartment was filled with morons…although this one doesn't look much better." I wasn't quite sure I liked her much, she rested her hips in a very Pansy fashion although the lips pursed in distaste were all her own.

"And who exactly do you think you are to be calling me the moron?" Wow, Romilda was brave, standing up and getting all in the new girls face like that. Especially with her one brow raised and the, I dare you to answer that, expression.

"Pax Anderson." She replied shaking her bangs off to the side a bit. I'd originally wanted bangs like that, the side ones, but I don't like my forehead all to much so I have them all along the top my head.

"Well _Pax_, I'm so sorry but, your just going to have to go run along back to your old compartment because your not exactly welcome here." Romilda crosses her arm, she isn't budging

"Oh really, because you seem to be the only one with the problem." Oh uh, her arms are crossed now, no body's going any where.

"You." ME! "Spell it out for blondie over here, tell her you want her to leave." Romilda flashed a, don't get on my bad side stare.

"Uh- well, I-I don't even know her yet, and she has as much a right as anyone really."

"Exactly, thank you…" Pax gestured to me to finish.

"Astoria Greengrass."

"Greengrass, another fellow Slytherin hey." Pax grinned at this, flashing one of those smiles that make's girls hate one another, Romilda really seemed to.

"but we haven't been sorted yet."

"Ha, you're a funny one aren't you." Pax pointed at me, extending that smile.

"Ugh, Slytherin, can't say I'm very surprised. I deserve better company then a couple of snakes." Romilda left at that, so did Stewart, so I suppose Graham comes from a Slytherin family to.

Things settled down for a while after that.

Pax nestled herself across from me. Her and Romilda had far many more differences then that of opinion. Honey Butter blonde, with impossibly blue eyes and a smile that belonged on a Barbie. It didn't feel like I was looking at another person really, more like some perfectionist idea of one.

"So…what was all that earlier about not having been sorted yet?" Pax asked filling the silence.

"Oh, um well. All I had meant was that, well, we don't actually know if, that, I'm a Slytherin. Or-or if your one f-for that matter I mean we haven't… been… sorted ….yet." My voice died at the end to response of Pax's expression.

"I, I'm sorry, did you just say I'm not going to be in Slytherin?" Pax shook her head and blinked a couple times in disbelief.

"I never said-"

"Because I'll have you know that my entire family has been sorted into Slytherin house, both sides, and I'm not going to disappoint them, I'm not a failure!" Pax's hair was left a little tousled from her stupor.

"It's just we haven't been sorted yet."

With an exhale, she recomposed herself, smoothing her hair. And smoothing out her skirt as she rose she slid open the compartment door. "if you don't know your in Slytherin now, well your not going to be." She gestured towards the corridor.

"Sorry?"

"Get out."

Now where do I go? If Daphne see's me like this, she can't see me like this! Trudging my trunk because I was kicked out of my compartment. As I was sitting on my trunk, contemplating my options at this point the train came to a sudden stop, sending me and my trunk tumbling down. The lanterns lighting the corridor flickered before going out altogether and it got really cold really fast, I could see my breath. Standing back up I looked up and down the corridor, at the one end, closer to the back of the train I saw them. Big, flowing black cloaks , hovering inches off the ground, carrying the cold and this seed of sadness that grew from the pit of your stomach.

All this, and I just stood there like an idiot.

"Are you alright." A man, I assume a Professor, I'd never seen before, well that wasn't a necessary point, I haven't meet hardly anyone on the train yet, had asked me. I started shaking my head yes, and later changed my mind. "No, no I'm not."

"Here, why don't you wait in here," He grabbed my trunk and sliding a compartment door open put it and then me inside, "and you can head off to wherever it was you were going later when the halls all cleared okay."

"Yeah, yeah, okay." I nodded

"Here, have some, it'll make you feel better." He smiled handing me some chocolate and turning away, letting the door slid shut behind him.

The compartment only had one other girl in it. She was a Ravenclaw according to her robes, with wavy, waist length pale blonde hair and big eyes.

"Why hello there." At least she seemed friendly.

We spent the rest of the train ride discussing some of the strangest creatures I've ever heard of. She is one of the most creative people I've ever spoken to, she is rather devoted to her work. You'd think she was convinced they actually existed the way she spoke of them, When the train finally found its way to Hogsmead station I bid Luna farewell, telling her I hoped to see her soon.

"Oh, I'll see you again tonight I'm sure." I didn't have time to question her for a man the size of six, called all the first years away. While the older students took carriages, we took boats, which smoothly glided over the silky waters all on there own. The lights on the castle glittered in the water like a million shining stars in an impossible black night.

Daphne always told me that the first years had to swim across the lake, and that those who couldn't were sent straight home. I'd even worn my bathing suit underneath my robes, and had practiced swimming all summer long, until my fingers pruned and my mother scolded me. Although I can't work myself to much over it, I mean just because she lied about the swimming doesn't mean she lied about the giant squid.

When we reached the castle we were guided through this huge foyer, I imagine most people overlook this feature, but it was quite grand. The stone was carved into intricate trim, with fancy pillars in the corners and lovely candle chandelier.

Here is where a woman with a stern face and stiff back instructed us on the sorting.

And for the first time the sorting came up, I wasn't all to worried.

AN* well, how was it? to long? i think it might have been a tad lengthy. if your searching for a follow up please see Astoria's Sorting. i wonder what house she will be in? REVIEW!


End file.
